


Get Dunked

by HybridTrash13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Depression, Gen, Growing Up, Headcanon, Learning to Magic, Liberal amount of time fuckery, Older Brother Papyrus, Overprotective Papyrus, Past Abuse, Somewhat Kid-fic, W.D Gaster - Freeform, Younger Brother Sans, baby bones, time loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/HybridTrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has always been just a little bit off for someone who's just a skeleton monster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou reviews... Someone mentioned in a review to a story that I read(because I tend to read reviews when bored) that they'd like to see a story like this... So as if I didn't already have enough on my plate... I decided that I would try to write it. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(It's not as if I don't already have enough plot bunnies that I should be focusing on...)~~

It's cold and the clothing that he's in itches, scratches and winds around his limbs. He wants to whimper, he wants to cry. But he doesn't. To do so would draw _their_ attention and they'll only yell at him. Or call him by the weird words that aren't his name.

Of course, he doesn't really remember his name... Not really, but he knows that the weird things that these people call him aren't his name.

He knows, that they're wrong. He wants his red, and his brown. He wants his Padfoot and his Moony.

Not these creatures that lock him up here in this dark, cold place and then just leave him. Not these creatures that speak harsh and cruel things to him. Not these creatures that seem to fear him. So he curls up trying to ignore the itchy uncomfortable feeling that his clothing creates from the movement. He shivers, the beginning of tears burning at the edges of his eyes, messy tufts of black hair falling down and covering his face.

He wants his family.

He wants to go home.

This wasn't home... He wants, he wants.

A tremble shakes his small frame. The tremble grows and magic pulses rising and spinning hearing his desperate want and gaining power. There's a stirring and shouting from above the dark place his in. But before anything else can happen, an ear splitting howl of the wind and a bright vibrant glow of blue.

Flashing colors, and by the time that the cupboard door is wrenched open... he's long gone.

* * *

Magic has always been one of those strange things. Almost with a mind of it's own, a certain level of sentience and life. A certain way that it would seem to twist around and think for itself acting of it's own volition. Events and circumstances that nobody could predict or understand.

So when it hears the desperate plea in a young child's soul it acts. Snatching him up and taking him away to a place where the darkness can't reach.

Where he can no longer be hurt.

Of course, it also alters him, makes sure that he can fit. So that he's safe. Hidden from those who wish to use and manipulate him.

Of course, magic can also be a bit wild, and it doesn't really read time in a linear sense, so finding a safe place. Meant breaking through time itself.

And somewhere, distantly beneath Mount Ebbot a small little skeletal toddler begins to wail.


	2. Baby Bones

Mount Ebbot, a mystery to most. Forboding and ominous to others. No one really ventured too close to the mountain, the fear of disappearing forever too great for anyone to really dare. From the outside it appeared as any other mountain. Stretching up into the sky and dwarfing those who did dare to venture near.

Yet, that's only the outside of Mount Ebbot. Within the mountain is another tale, a whole other world.

From the ruins, to the snow covered fields, the never ending rain, the constant lava flow and the streets of the Capitol. It truly was a different world to that of the Surface. And populating this world are the various species of monsters. The wide variety in all different shapes and colors. All alive because of their magic and their souls.

The addition of one more would barely be noticed.

It's here that magic decides to drop its precious cargo. A small pop, barely noticed or seen in all the hustle and the newest member of the Underground arrives. It barely stirs up anything from the ground and no attention is drawn until it shifts and slowly begins to wail.

* * *

Laughter rings out through the caverns that join Hotland and Waterfall together. It's loud and cheerful and it belongs to a small skeletal child. Around six years old and dressed in a rather large amount of orange and red, and even a bit of yellow. Overall bright colors. The child is running around and grinning, jumping over the rocks that jut out of the floor and generally exploring.

He has nothing more than innocence really. A bright outlook on life and hope for the future.

He continues to play for a few moments longer before pausing. There's something else ringing out through the cavern. Something aside from his laughter. He tilts his head and listens, it sounds like crying. Like the crying of a child. He has never been one to just stay in place, he's never been one to ignore it when someone else is in trouble.

So without even the slightest hesitation he moves. Away from the Hotlands and further into the Waterfall caverns.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" he calls cupping his hands around his mouth to try and make his voice carry further. The wailing sound completely stops for a few moments and he frowns. That doesn't seem quite, and then it's back and louder. "DON'T WORRY! I PAPYRUS AM COMING TO HELP YOU!"

He moves faster now, he's got a direction to head in. He hopes that whoever it is crying is okay, they don't sound hurt but he still worries. He still worries and that makes his feet move all the quicker, down new tunnels and further into the places in Waterfall that he's never been before.

He doesn't realize it, he doesn't know but magic also guides his feet and a glowing trail of footprints are left behind to help others find him.

_To help others find them._

When he reaches his destination he's surprised by how empty the area is. How completely empty and bare. He looks around trying to find anything that stands out until there is a whimper and his sockets are drawn back to the middle of the room. A pile of cloth, a pile of clothing that look far too huge for anyone that he knows to comfortably wear. He blinks at it and walks forwards curious and reaches.

It moves and he takes a step back. There's another whimper and he thinks that he can see something... or someone hiding in the pile.

"HELLO! ARE YOU OKAY? WHY ARE YOU HIDING?" he beams at the stranger and the pile shakes and shifts again. "DON'T WORRY, I WILL NOT HURT YOU. I PAPYRUS AM HERE TO HELP YOU!" He presses one hand to his rib cage and tries to pose dramatically, which gets him a bit of laughter. "WILL YOU COME OUT?"

"..."

There's completely silence in the cavern and he finds his hands fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Has he said something wrong? Why has the other fallen so silent? He wonders if he should leave and then the pile starts shaking. The crying has begun again and his sockets kind of bug out. He didn't mean to make them cry.

"IT'S OKAY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO-"

"do have to... hafta, i neeta" there's a whimper and he can see a small tiny(it's so small and tiny) boney hand poke out of the pile. "jus' can't..." and there's more crying. He moves forwards and now he can see two wide sockets peering out through the gaps in the cloth. Now he can see the small outline of a tiny skeleton.

Now he can see the other child, if only barely. They're so small and he has to wonder how old they must be. And why they're all alone here, in such a secluded room. Why are they crying, are they hurt and he begins to worry again moving closer only for the other to move back. They're trying to stay away from him, at least a small distance away anyway and it hurts.

He doesn't know why but it does.

It's like someone had grabbed his soul and torn it. He actually grimaces at the sensation and the smaller child whimpers again. Once more a hand stretches out, and reachers. He doesn't know what he's expecting, but the hand touches him and then the rest of the child follows. They really are tiny he realizes. Smaller than most of the other children that he's seen running around the Hotlands and through the Capitol New Home.

And they're completely adorable.

A rounded skull with huge round sockets, a grin on their face and such small almost chubby seeming hands. In the oversized shirt that they're wearing they look even smaller, and more precious. Yet those aren't the only things he notices.

There are cracks running up the smaller skeletons arms, and a crack on one leg. Over their right eye socket there's also a rather worrying crack. It's in an odd shape as well. He feels almost like he should recognise the shape. But he doesn't. The small skeleton shivers under his gaze and almost backs away into the pile of cloth again.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE. I WAS JUST TRYING TO SEE IF I KNEW YOU!" he says, trying to see if he could recognise the child. He really couldn't and it gnawed at him. Scraping along his bones. The fact is, there just aren't that many skeletons in the Underground. Not enough that he should be having this much trouble identifying the tiny skeleton that he's with now. To his surprise the child seems to accept that and moves closer to him once more.

Their eyes narrow at him and the small blips of light in their sockets scan over him before they seem to decide something. He does not squeak when they suddenly snuggle right into his side and cling to his shirt. He doesn't. The child looks up at him from where they've settled with such wide hopeful sockets and he melts.

He can't leave them here alone.

He can't even think of it. So gently, carefully he returns their grasp wrapping his arms around them and picking them up. The child makes a small sound before burying their skull into his ribcage. it hurts a little bit but he simply shifts and then slowly stands up. He turns ready to try and find his way back only to see a familiar figure staring at them from the opening to the rest of the caverns.

"OH! HELLO UNCLE GASTER!" He shouts out as a greeting and the small skeleton in his arms momentarily stiffens before looking to the older skeleton with wide sockets. Terrified sockets. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIND WHO WAS CRYING!" he says with a beaming grin and the small skeleton looks up at him for a moment before peering back at his Uncle.

They're scared. They're scared and he doesn't understand why. He's Uncle doesn't hurt people. His Uncle is the Royal Scientist and helps people. It's an important job.

"no... no... nononononono! go 'way. go 'way. 'm good... 'm good..." the smallest skeleton there suddenly begins whimpering. Repeating meaningless phrases and he can see the way that his Uncle freezes. The way that Gaster's hands curl at his sides and his Uncle is shaking. Papyrus doesn't understand why the small skeleton in his arms is crying and why his Uncle looks furious. He doesn't understand.

He tries though. Gently rocking the smaller skeleton who only continues to whimper. His uncle takes several breaths before walking slowly over to them. Each step closer that his uncle takes causes the small skeleton in his arms to rattle more and more. And finally his Uncle is right there, kneeling by them both. His Uncle, who so gently reaches out to take the small skeleton from his arms.

It's so gentle, so careful that the child actually calms down. Though still remains uncomfortably stiff in his Uncle's grasp. Gaster slowly stands up and he follows as his Uncle turns and they leave the cavern. There's a grinding sound behind them and both skeletons tun and simply stare as the ground rises up and with a final thud seals the cavern that they just left forever. A door melts into visibility and before he can ask anything he hears his Uncle speak.

"Remember this place Papyrus. You might one day need to return." he watches as Gaster turns away before looking one last time at the door. "Papyrus. We need to get this child to the Hospital. He's overdue for a check up!" He races after his Uncle.

And behind them. The door to the past lies to be forgotten.

* * *

The small skeleton doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know who these people are, so far they've never hurt him like those people did. But one of them is called Uncle, like the one who hit him and locked him away in the dark place.

He isn't sure that he was always as he now is. But he knows that it feels right. That it feels safe. That these new people feel safe as well. Even the one that Papyrus called Uncle feels safe. So he slowly relaxes in the older skeleton's grasp and begins to look around. The path winds around them and he tilts his head back so that he can peer up at the glittering stones that make up the ceiling here.

It's so pretty.

He imagines the stones much like the bright lights that sometimes appeared in his dreams. In the dreams he was flying, secure and safe with the scratchy man. The dreams make him feel safe, the stones make him feel safe and he hums a bit squirming in the man's arms. He doesn't want to be held by the man so he reaches for the other.

For...

"Pah!" he reaches, squirming around and struggling to catch the other child's attention. "Pah!"

"UNCLE! AM I MAYBE ABLE TO HOLD THEM?" Papyrus asks noticing that he's reaching for him. That he's reaching for the other boy. The older child. He makes a funny sound and Uncle looks down momentarily frowning before pausing and carefully handing him back to Papyrus. Instantly his fingers grasp the older skeletons shirt and he tucks his skull there were he can feel the beat of the energy in the other boy.

It feels like home. It feels like safety and reminds him of the red, of the brown. Of Moony and Padfoot. He likes Papyrus, he feels of safety and he rattles a bit happily.

He can see the way that Uncle smiles at the sight and finds that his own grin feels a little less false now. Maybe here he'll be safe and the man turns around long white coat swishing in the air as the man points ahead and keeps walking. Papyrus carries him and they follow the man.

He yawns in the older skeleton's arms and shifts staring up at the glittering stones on the roof. This place is safe.

This place is home and he snuggles down focusing only on the pulse of energy from the other. Nothing else matters as his sockets slide shut and he finally sleeps.

Safe, warm, _loved._

* * *

Gaster for his part in this situation has no idea what to think. His young nephew had run off, which hadn't been too unusual in and of itself. It had been when he'd found the child with a small toddler that the day had gotten weird. Now he's just trying to make sure that whatever happens next it won't be dangerous. It won't hurt them.

Something about the newest skeleton to the Underground is odd. Something about the toddler is strange but he doesn't allow himself to think about it.

He let's Papyrus carry the child. Leaves it up to Papyrus to judge the child. Papyrus has always been good at finding the bright side of things. Always been good at telling when someone is dangerous. The problem is Papyrus still believes that everyone has some good in them. He's had to rescue his nephew several times from people who have meant to harm him. The child believes that everyone can be good if they try.

It's enough to drive him half insane sometimes. He needs a way to be able to protect his nephew, and now... His eye lights flicker for a moment towards the small child in his nephew's arms.

He needs to protect them as well.

And find out what caused the brief spike of magic that sent everything in the Core spinning. So far there's nothing indicating the cause, nothing other than the wall that had just formed when they'd left the cavern earlier. If whatever had caused the spike is still in there then it's now out of reach. But perhaps it's not. His eye lights glance at the toddler again.

He doesn't want to make any assumptions though so he shakes it off and instead focuses on getting them home safely. And then to the doctors.

Those cracks over the small skeleton's body are rather worrisome. They're not big, but it's the sheer amount of them along with the child's apparent age that makes him worry.

So he hurries them home. So he hurries them to a place where he can shield and protect. And make everything better. Or at least try to.


End file.
